differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
2015 NASCAR PrimeStar Series (Johnsonverse)
The 2015 NASCAR PrimeStar Series was the 34th season of the PrimeStar Series, a professional stock car racing tour sanctioned by NASCAR in the United States. It began with the Road America 180 by Howard Johnson's at Road America on January 24, and ended with the Ford EcoBoost 300 at Homestead-Miami Speedway on November 21. Chase Elliott entered the 2015 season as the defending series champion. Chris Buescher won the championship. The 2015 season marked three major changes; Johnson-owned satellite TV provider PrimeStar replaced Nationwide Insurance as title sponsor of the series, while WBC, Fox, and NBC broadcast the series' races, replacing the ESPN networks and ABC. In addition, the 2010-introduced Car of Tomorrow was replaced by the Strictly Stock Car (SSC) introduced in the Sprint Cup Series in 2014. Teams and drivers Complete schedule Chevrolet *Derrike Cope Racing (Camaro) **70 Derrike Cope, Matt Frahm, Matt Waltz, Garrett Smithley *JD Motorsports (Camaro) **0 Harrison Rhodes ®, Bobby Gerhart, Michael Self, Lawson Aschenbach, Josh Reaume **01 Landon Cassill, Ross Chastain ®, Michael Self **4 Ross Chastain, Harrison Rhodes, Michael Self *Jimmy Means Racing (Impala) **52 Joey Gase *JR Motorsports (Camaro) **7 Regan Smith **9 Chase Elliott **88 Dale Earnhardt Jr., Kevin Harvick, Kasey Kahne, Ben Rhodes, Josh Berry *King Autosport (Impala) **90 Mario Gosselin, Martin Roy *SS-Green Light Racing/Rick Ware Racing (Impala) **90 Jimmy Weller III, Todd Bodine, Tyler Young, BJ McLeod, Andy Lally, Korbin Forrister *Richard Childress Racing (Camaro) **2 Brian Scott **3 Ty Dillon **33 Austin Dillon, Paul Menard, Brandon Jones **62 Brendan Gaughan *RSS Racing (Impala) **39 Ryan Sieg Ford *Roush Fenway Racing (Roush Mustang) **1 Elliott Sadler **6 Darrell Wallace Jr. ® **16 Ryan Reed **60 Chris Buescher *MBM Motorsports (Fusion) **13 Chris Cockrum, Cody Ware, Derek White, Carl Long, Timmy Hill, Mark Thompson, John Jackson, Josh Reaume, BJ McLeod, Kevin O'Donnell, Tim Cowen, Brad Teague, Harrison Rhodes, Ruben Pardo **40 Derek White, Carl Long, Timmy Hill, John Jackson, Josh Reaume, TJ Bell Toyota (Only Fields Camry) *JGL Racing **28 JJ Yeley *Joe Gibbs Racing **18 Daniel Suarez ® **20 Erik Jones, Matt Kenseth, Denny Hamlin, Ross Kenseth, David Ragan, Kenny Wallace, Kenny Habul, Matt Tifft **54 Kyle Busch, Erik Jones, Denny Hamlin, Boris Said *TriStar Motorsports **8 Blake Koch **14 Cale Conley ®, Mike Bliss **19 Scott Lagasse Jr., Mike Bliss, Charles Lewandoski, Jeff Green **24 Eric McClure **44 David Starr Dodge *Team Penske (Charger) **22 Brad Keselowski, Joey Logano, Ryan Blaney, Alex Tagliani *Richard Petty Motorsports (Challenger) **43 Dakoda Armstrong *HScott Motorsports with Chip Ganassi (Charger) **42 Kyle Larson, Brennan Poole, Justin Marks *Mike Harmon Racing (Charger) **74 Mike Harmon, Bobby Reuse, Jordan Anderson, Roger Reuse, Tim Viens Honda (NEW) *Jeremy Clements Racing (Civic) **51 Jeremy Clements *Obaika Racing (Accord) **97 Josh Reaumes ®, Peyton Sellers ®, Johanna Long, Dylan Kwasniewski, Parker Kligerman, Mason Mingus, Ryan Ellis Limited schedule Chevrolet *Bobby Gerhart Racing (Impala) **85 Bobby Gerhart *Deese Racing Enterprises (Camaro) **35 Chris Cockrum *Jimmy Means Racing (CoT Camaro) **79 Matt Frahm, Ryan Ellis, Zachary Bruenger, John Jackson *JR Motorsport (Camaro) **5 Kasey Kahne *King Autosport (Impala) **92 Dexter Bean, Mario Gosselin, BJ McLeod *Chris Cockrum Racing (Impala) **37 Chris Cockrum *NEMCO Motorsports (Camaro) **87 Joe Nemechek *Viva Motorsports (Malibu) **55 Jeffrey Earnhardt, Jamie Dick, Brandon Gdovic *Precision Performance Motorsports (Impala) **55 Brandon Gdovic, Anthony Kumpen Ford *Biagi-DenBeste Racing (CoT Mustang) **98 Aric Almirola, Sam Hornish Jr., Ryan Truex Toyota *Hattori Racing Enterprises **80 Ross Kenseth *TriStar Motorsports (CoT Camry) **10 Scott Lagasse Jr., Jeff Green, Charles Lewandoski *Vision Racing **17 Tanner Berryhill, Benny Gordon Dodge *Athenian Motorsports (Challenger) **25 John Wes Townley, Dylan Lupton, Alex Bowman *Billy Boat Motorsports (Charger) **84 Chad Boat *Jennifer Jo Cobb Racing (Challenger) **10 Jennifer Jo Cobb *Team Penske (Charger) **12 Joey Logano *PEG Racing (CoT Challenger) **66 Benny Gordon Honda *Mike Affarano Motorsports (Civic) **03 Johanna Long *Shepherd Racing Ventures (Accord) **89 Morgan Shepherd *Team Kapusta Racing (Accord) **56 Charles Lewandoski, Timmy Hill *JGL Racing (Civic) **26 Mike Wallace, Kenny Wallace, Ryan Ellis, Kyle Fowler, CJ Faison, TJ Bell, Matt Wallace, Tomy Drissi, Hermie Sadler Schedule The 2015 schedule was announced on August 26, 2014. Rule changes Season summary Race reports Round 1: Road America 180 by Howard Johnson's WORK-IN-PROGRESS Category:Johnsonverse Category:NASCAR Category:NASCAR Seasons